New Kid On The Block
by SuperwholockianFangirl
Summary: A look at Spencer Reid's first day on the job. As accurate as possible, except for the addition of my own character, Samantha Gideon. She is Jason Gideon's adopted daughter. This is her story, as well as the story of how Reid met everyone.


New Kid On The Block Chapter 1

This is a Criminal Minds fanfic, loyal to the show in all aspects but one: I have added my own character. She is a mixture of Reid's and Jack's stories. Her name is Samantha Gideon, and she is Jason's adopted daughter. I always felt like he never had enough of a backstory, so I made one up. Her story is interwoven with the other profilers, so she's not just grafted into the CM universe, she's part of it. This is the story of how she met Reid. We know very little about his first day on the job, so I took some liberties and made it all up, but I stayed as close to the real story as possible.

Spencer Reid walked through the glass doors and saw what looked like an ordinary office; a large square room with a ring of elevated offices surrounding a bullpen full of cubicles. If you didn't know already, you would never have guessed that this ordinary-looking office served as the headquarters for the most elite team in the FBI. Even looking at it, Spence could hardly believe it. Could it really be that this was the nerve centre for the Behavioural Analysis Unit, the best serial killer hunters on the continent? Spence was still in shock that he was even here. These people were legendary, and he kept thinking how different he was from everyone else in the room. They were all wearing dark suits and looked very formidable, and surrounded by these official looking people, a skinny 22 year old kid wearing an argyle sweater vest and glasses looked very out of place. Shaking his head, he pushed his anxieties to the back of his mind and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He was supposed to be looking for the leader of the team, but where was he? He looked around desperately, half hoping that his new boss would just be standing there waiting. He wasn't, so Spence gathered his courage and approached the nearest desk.

"Um, excuse me." he said to the young man sitting at the desk. He looked up from the file he was reading and saw Spence standing there. He was muscular and tall with close-cropped black hair and cocoa brown skin. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and dark slacks. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet in an alley. He seemed to radiate confidence and power, but his face was open and friendly, and when he spoke, he sounded casually welcoming. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to be looking for, um..." He glanced down at his paper, "Jason Gideon. Could you tell me where he is?"

"Sure. Hey, you must be the new recruit we were told about."

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well then, welcome to the team. I'm Morgan, Derek Morgan. We'll be working together."

"Oh, good. Oh, um, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Well, Dr. Reid, the guy you're looking for is in that office right there, up the stairs, first door on your left."

"Thanks." Spence turned and headed for the door.

"Hey kid!" Morgan called out behind him. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"A bit of advice? Calm down a bit. No matter what you've heard, Gideon's not a monster. He can be a little gruff sometimes, but he's not gonna eat you, so relax."

"Thanks. I'll try." When he turned away again and walked up the stairs, Spence felt a lot better. He had been nervous about meeting his first boss as well as the rest of the team, but now he had a friend, and that took a load off his mind.

He walked up to the door, straightened his tie, took a deep breath, and knocked. A deep, slightly gravelly voice said "Come in, Dr. Reid." Spence was shocked. How did he know who was it was? He opened the door timidly and went in. What he saw wasn't what he expected. He had thought that the team leader would be a very official, suit and tie kind of guy. Instead, the man sitting behind the desk looked almost casual, lounging in his chair with an air of easy cordiality. He wore dark jeans and a maroon shirt. Like Morgan, he looked friendly and inviting, but carried an air of power and natural leadership. He had a friendly face, with a large nose, kind eyes, and deep laugh lines around his mouth and eyes, with matching worry wrinkles on his forehead. He seemed mixed, like he was always ready for a laugh, but at the same time carrying a great weight of responsibility and care. He motioned toward a chair and said "Sit down." Spence lowered himself into the chair and studied the man across the desk, who was digging a file out of a drawer.

"So I see you've already met Morgan."

"Yes sir."

"Be careful with him. One of his greatest loves is practical jokes, so watch yourself. He once spent 3 weeks gradually shortening the legs on Hotch's desk. Poor Hotch couldn't figure out why he was growing!" He laughed, and Spence felt the nervousness slip away. Something about Gideon put him at ease, and he laughed at the stories. "I'll have to watch my back. I'm a fresh victim."

"Yes. And by the way, never let him get you coffee."

"Why? What will happen?"

"You don't want to know."

They shared another laugh, and then Gideon opened the file in front of him. "But anyway, back to business." He pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket and with a swift, one-handed motion, slipped them on. They settled halfway down his nose, and he looked through them at the pages before him.

"Born in Las Vegas, graduated at age 12, attended CalTech, 3 PHDs in Engineering, Mathematics and Chemistry. IQ of 187, eidetic memory, reads 20 000 words per minute. Passed all psychological and written tests with flying colours-"

"And I failed every physical test and drill. They've had to make exceptions to even allow me into the field."

"Well, profiling is more mental than physical. I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to the team. Morgan can show you to your desk."

Spence stood up. "Thanks. I can't wait to get to work. I-"

"Excuse me." A pretty girl, not much older than him, burst through the door. "Dad, we've got a case. JJ says it's urgent. We're all in the Round Room."

"Thanks. Dr. Spencer Reid, meet my daughter, Samantha. You'll be working together."

"Nice to meet you. Dad, now."

"All right, all right, I'm going. Can you show Dr Reid to the Round Room?"

"Sure."

Gideon rushed out, leaving the two of them alone. As they quickly followed, Spence couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She had long, auburn hair, green eyes and smooth, tanned skin. She moved with the easy grace of a dancer, and her complete self-confidence was obvious.

"So, you're the new recruit Dad told us about."

"Yeah, I guess I am. My name's Spencer Reid."

"I'm Samantha Gideon. Come meet the rest of the team."

They walked into a room, and Spence saw a tv screen on the wall behind a big round table. The screen was filled with crime scene photos, and Gideon, Morgan and two other agents he had never seen were discussing them. Morgan looked up and said, "Hey, kid. Ready for some on-the-job training?"

"Where do we start?"

Gideon chuckled. "We begin with some introductions. This is Aaron Hotchner, my second-in-command." As he spoke, a tall man with dark hair stood up and extended his hand. As Spence shook it, he studied the man. Spence was a very good judge of character, and he could tell that this was a loving, caring person, most likely a father, but he hid this for the sake of appearing professional. His dark, non-descript suit and grim expression did the job admirably. "Hello," he said, "Good to have you on the team."

Gideon motioned to the rest of the agents. "You've already met Morgan and Sam, so no need to introduce them. And this," he said, indicating the young, attractive blonde who was passing out case files, "Is Jennifer Jareau, our co-ordinator and media liaison." She stuck out her hand and shook Spence's warmly. "Nice to meet you. Every one calls me JJ." Spence smiled back at her.

"Well, now let's get back to business. Dr. Reid, take a seat."

He did, and for the next 15 minutes, they discussed the most gruesome thing he had ever seen. Morgan had just stated a theory that they all agreed with, when Gideon stood up. "Well then, let's get going. Wheels up in 20."

Everybody rose and left the room. Spence didn't know what to do, but then Samantha asked him, "Did you bring a go bag like my Dad asked?" Spence nodded, and she said "Well go get it then. We're going to Florida." He nodded, and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Spencer?" He turned around. "Yes?" She smiled. "Welcome to the BAU."


End file.
